The present disclosure relates generally to firearm accessories and, more specifically, to an improved forearm brace for a handgun.
Firearm design involves many non-trivial challenges, including the design of grips and stocks to facilitate the user in having a stable position for discharging the firearm. Some considerations related to the design of submachine guns and handguns address a stock, brace, or other feature that aids the user in stabilizing the firearm during use.